1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an image processing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic device and an image selection method thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, and digital camera, have improved with better functionality and performances on image processes thereof so that they are capable of capturing multiple images in a relatively short time. Users may use the burst-shooting mode to capture a plurality of images either automatically or manually. Once a series of images is obtained (normally captured with the same scene and objects), the series of images can be further processed to generate at least one composed image with particular effects or compositions. However, not every image in the series is good enough to use in an image composition or with a special effect. Some of the images might be blurred, out of focus, too similar to other images, or off-centered. As a result, the series of images should be processed and selected to identify usable images among the series of images which meets the needs of later image compositions or effects.
For example, a series of images may be captured while a person walks through the streets. Some of the images might be out of focus due to the movements of the person or surrounding objects, like cars. Some of the images might be obscured by other passing objects. In this situation, it would be helpful for the user to filter out unusable images (e.g., images with bad image quality or images without the desired objects) and select several usable images for the desired effect or composition. For example, the desired composition is to depict the path of the person.
In view of this, it is important to identify usable images among a series of images for meeting the needs of particular image compositions or effects.